


White Flag

by elem (elem44)



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:44:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elem44/pseuds/elem
Summary: After yet another disagreement with her First Officer, Kathryn wanders the decks of Voyager. She overhears several conversations, and life will never be quite the same.





	1. Kathryn's POV

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 from Chakotay’s point of view rated Mature.

Her shift was over and the long lonely night loomed ahead. Kathryn stood just inside the doors of her empty quarters and felt the walls closing in around her. She shuddered, turned on her heel and walked back out into the corridor.

Tonight was a good night for an aimless wander around the ship. It was something she hadn’t done in a long time. So without really paying attention to where she was going, she meandered from deck to deck, just letting her troubled mind take her where it pleased. She was feeling restless and unsettled.

She and Chakotay had fought again. This time it had been about an away mission. She’d wanted to go, and he felt it was too dangerous. He was right, of course. There were some potential dangers, but no more than usual, and she hadn’t been off the ship in months. Chakotay had bluntly pointed out to her that it was her own fault that she hadn’t been planet side. She’d refused to take time off on their last shore leave, and if she was feeling ‘cabin feverish’, there was no one to blame but herself. Boredom wasn’t a good enough reason to risk her life on a hazardous away mission. She’d overruled him and he’d been very angry with her. Just before he’d stormed out of her ready room he’d shaken his head in exasperation. _‘Do whatever you like. I don’t know why you bother having any of us around. You don’t listen, and just do what the hell you want anyway, and then we’re left to pick up the pieces.’_ He’d turned and left her.

She’d been angry with him over the outburst, but had left him to cool off. She had every intention of calling him on his insubordinate behaviour, but as the day had worn on, she’d calmed down, and now she was just sorry that her stubborn and oppositional nature had caused yet another breach in their ever more fragile relationship.

Their relationship. What a tangled web that was. Over the years they’d run the gauntlet from firm friends, to almost lovers, to antagonists, and back to friends.

And here they were at each others throats again.

They’d always managed to find their way back to one another. Both knew that it was vital to maintain a healthy command relationship for the good of the crew, and to find some sort of middle ground. It was often Chakotay who made the initial overtures to mend the rifts and she had to admire him for that. He wasn’t averse to pointing out her failings, but it was very rare that it wasn’t warranted. She shook her head. Sometimes she was just too stubborn for her own good.

She was strolling along Deck Six when she heard voices coming from the hatch of an open Jeffries tube. They must be doing maintenance just inside the entrance. She could hear their conversation clearly. She wasn’t quite sure who they were, but one of them sounded very much like Jenny Delaney. She walked past slowly and then heard a snippet that stopped her dead in her tracks.

Voice 1 _“I know. Another fight. You should have seen him. He was so angry.”_

Voice 2. _“I heard he stormed off the bridge muttering her name and growling. Tell you what, I wouldn’t mind hearing that growl under different circumstances.”_

Voice 1 _“Jen,”_ So it was Jenny Delaney. _“you’re hopeless. I wouldn’t hold my breath though. While the captain’s around, you’re not likely to get a look in. He only has eyes for her.”_

Jenny sighed. _“Hmmm. More’s the pity. I think she fights with him, just so they can make up. I bet the making up is, hmmm… wonderful.”_ Another sigh. _“What do you think, Sue? Is he a growler or the silent type?”_ And Susan Nicoletti.

_“I don’t know Jen. You’ll have to ask the captain.”_

Jenny Delaney snorted and laughed. _“Oh yeah, I can just see that. ‘Hey Captain, when you and the big fella are making love, does he growl your name or is he the silent intense type?’ I can just imagine what my answer would be. I’d spend the rest of the trip inside the exhaust manifolds with a toothbrush.”_

Susan Nicoletti laughed along with her. _“Without a doubt. She’s lucky though, the captain. What I wouldn’t give to have someone love me as much as Chakotay loves her.”_

Jenny gave a plaintive sigh. _“Oh, yeah. It’d be nice, really nice.”_ There was a few seconds pause and then Jenny spoke up again. _“Sue, can you pass me the phase compensator, thanks. Here hold this………”_

Kathryn pushed herself away from the wall and continued down the corridor in a daze. These two women thought that she and Chakotay were a couple. She couldn’t believe it. She thought she’d been so careful not to let her feelings show. These days she rarely touched him. They still had meals together a couple of times a week, but that was always work – crew reviews, maintenance reports and all the other minutiae that running a Starship entailed.

How could they even imagine that they were lovers? The word alone sent a quiver to parts of her that she daren’t acknowledge. Her mind wandered further. He would be a growler for sure. She mentally slapped herself. What in God’s name was she thinking.

She stomped into the turbo lift and moved down to Deck Eight. She continued her stroll with a frown on her face and an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was disturbed by what she’d heard. Shaking her head she admonished herself. They were a couple of young women romanticising the lives of their commanding officers. She remembered herself at that age. She’d tended to see romance around every corner. Kathryn decided to ignore their adolescent ramblings.

Calm again, she wandered down the corridor and found the door to the airponics bay open. She strolled over to the vegetables. The lettuces were growing magnificently, so were the Leola root unfortunately. She screwed up her nose. She could almost taste it by just looking at it. There was bench in the corner. She took a seat and sat hidden in amongst the greenery. She heard laughing and male voices. Their owners entered the bay.

“But Mike, how do I get her to pay any attention to me. She doesn’t even know I exist.”

Mike chuckled. “Have you tried talking to her, Patrick? Strange as it may seem, that’s usually a good place to start.”

“Very funny. Yes of course I’ve talked to her. She’s nice to me, but doesn’t seem interested in anything other than friendship. I don’t know how to show her that I’d like there to be more. How did you go about it with your wife?” There was some scuffling and scraping as bins and troughs were moved by the two crewmen. Kathryn peered through the foliage. It was Mike Ayala and Patrick Gibson.

“I’m afraid I’m not going to be much help. We were both in the Maquis. Our courting consisted of trying to kill as many Cardassians as we could lay our hands on. I wouldn’t recommend it.”

“Hmmm. Yeah, I see your point.”

“Sorry. But you could take a leaf out of the commander’s book. Actions say a lot that words can’t. Just watch how he treats the captain. He shows her everyday that he loves her by doing little things that make a difference to her life. He’s always aware of her and her moods. When she’s down he does something to brighten her day. Sometimes it’s just something small like bringing her a hot cup of coffee, or sharing a bit of crew gossip to get her mind off her worries.” There was a bit more scuffling. “See those flowers over there? They’re called roses. Peace roses I think he said? He grew those especially for her and when she’s particularly down or troubled, he will give her one of those.”

“They smell nice. I’ve seen her walking around with them sometimes. She always has that sort of far away, dreamy look on her face.”

“Well, there you are. If it works for the commander, it’s a dead certainty to work for you.”

“OK, I might give it a try. It certainly seems to keep their relationship going. It’s nice to see. Hmmm. Flowers.”

“Stop daydreaming, Patrick. We’ve still got to get those other two containers from the cargo bay. Come on, lets go and then we’ll stop for lunch.”

“OK. Coming.”

Their voices faded as they moved down the corridor away from the airponics bay and the stunned woman hiding behind the salad greens.

More of her crew thought that she and Chakotay were…… she could barely bring herself to say the words, even in her mind. She would have to speak to Chakotay about all those things that Ayala had mentioned. They were obviously giving the crew the wrong impression and they would have to stop.

Her heart did a strange little flip flop at the thought. No more surprise morning coffees, no more lunches in her ready room, giggling about the latest crew rumours and antics. No more visits to the holodeck, no more midnight strolls and no more roses. She didn’t notice until a tear hit her hand that she was crying. She chastised herself for being a romantic fool. She was as bad as Jenny Delaney and Susan Nicoletti.

The astonishing thing was that they’d all seemed so accepting of this relationship. That was something she hadn’t reckoned on. She’d always imagined that the crew would disapprove of her having a life other than that of ‘the Captain’, but they seemed to think it was perfectly normal. She shook herself. What the hell was she thinking? It was out of the question, but my God she would miss him and his company.

No, it was better this way. A clean break. He could find someone else. Maybe Jenny Delaney would get her chance. Her gut clenched just at the thought of him being with someone else.

She stood up abruptly. What on earth was she thinking? Being with someone else? He wasn’t with her in the first place.

Oh, but he was. Damn it. And if she was honest, she was with him in every way that it counted. Damn, damn, damn.

She took off up the corridor at a cracking pace. She had to stop thinking like this. It was out of the question. It had been over six years, for heaven’s sake. Surely he couldn’t still feel the same. He was certainly not the loving partner this morning. They’d virtually come to blows. He’d been very angry with her. Although when she really thought about it, his anger had stemmed from worry; and he’d been worried because he cared. If she would just open her eyes and be honest with herself she’d realise that he cared because he loved her.

Oh crap.

She looked around her. Where was she? She’d managed, in her distracted state, to catch a turbo lift and had finished up on deck two. She was heading down the corridor towards the mess hall. A cup of coffee. That would help her put everything in perspective. Coffee cured most ills as far as Kathryn Janeway was concerned.

The mess hall was empty. It was in between the early and late dinner shifts. Neelix didn’t seem to be around either. She ordered a coffee from the replicator and took it over to the chair in the darkened corner of the room. It faced the viewport and she could watch the heavens pass her by as she contemplated her newfound knowledge. She was shaken to her core, and realised that this could have profound repercussions. She was tempted to make a ship wide announcement denying their relationship, but she knew that wasn’t an option. Drat, and double drat. Why did life have to be so complicated? She closed her eyes and tried to empty her mind. A minute’s meditation to calm her inner turmoil would help. She was thirty seconds into her meditation but light years away from any sort of peace of mind when she heard the mess hall doors whoosh open.

“You set up the board, Mezoti, and I’ll get the biscuits. Neelix made them this morning. They’ve got Leola root icing. They’re really yummy.”

“Naomi, do you want to be green or red?”

“I don’t care. Here are the biscuits. Try one.” There were some crunching and munching noises.

“Hmmm. You are right, these are very nice. I’ll be green and you can be red.”

“OK. It’s about the same colour as Commander Chakotay’s face this morning.”

“I do not understand. He painted his face red?”

“No silly. He and the captain had a fight, and he was so angry that it made his face go red. He looked a bit like he was going to burst.”

“The Captain and Commander had a fight?”

“Uh huh. But don’t look so worried. It happens sometimes. Mommy says not to worry about it. Mommies and Daddies sometimes have disagreements. It’s normal. It doesn’t mean they don’t love one another anymore. I heard someone in the corridor saying that they would kiss and make up. They always do.”

Mezoti must have made a face. “I know. Yuk! But it’s a grown up thing. Mommy says that when you’re in love you like to kiss. Like Tom and B’Elanna. They’re always kissing when they think no one is looking.”

“I’ve never seen the Captain and Commander kiss.’

“Neither have I. Maybe they do it when the ready room doors are closed. You have the first move.”

“Green, grid ten six, your turn. I think the Captain likes the Commander very much. She likes to touch him.”

“Red, grid fourteen four, your turn. It’s nice to know that the Captain has someone to give her a hug and a kiss. It’s a very big job being the Captain. Mommy says it’s a huge responsibility and that’s why it’s so important for the Captain to have the Commander with her. He helps her and looks after her, while she looks after all of us.”

“Well, his job is important too. I am glad that they have one another too. It’s like a family. Green, grid seven thirteen.”

Naomi laughed. “A very big family, with the Captain and the Commander as the Mom and Dad. We’re the children and everyone else is an uncle or an aunt.” Naomi giggled. “I like that. I’ll tell Mommy later………. Whose move is it?”

“Yours I think.”

_“Ensign Wildman to Naomi.”_

“Naomi here, Mommy.”

_“Can you and Mezoti come home now, please? I’ve got some dinner here and Tom has lent us his television so you can watch it tonight for your sleepover.”_

“Oh goody. Come on, Mezoti. We’ll finish this game later. Let’s go watch some cartoons.”

Their little feet thudded out the door and were gone.

Kathryn was left reeling again. Mommy and Daddy? What was she going to do? She stood up, almost in a dream and wandered out into the corridor again.

This was ludicrous. Her mind was in a jumble and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. What the hell was she going to do? If only she could speak to Phoebe or her mother, but that wasn’t an option, at least not until the next Pathfinder transmission. She could almost hear her mother’s words though. _‘Well Katie, what are you going to do about it? Hop to it, young lady, before you miss your chance. He won’t be waiting around forever. You know, I can’t abide dilly dallying.’_

She found herself on Deck Nine, not far from B’Elanna’s quarters. Should she?

She was trying to maintain a business like attitude towards the whole situation. But she needed to speak to someone and the closest she had to a female friend on board was B’Elanna. That thought momentarily made her sad. She had no real friends on the ship apart from Chakotay, and here she was contemplating destroying that friendship. It would be the end of her if she did. She knew that for certain. No one can live in isolation, not even Kathryn Janeway.

She took off her jacket and her pips. It was a ridiculous gesture. As if taking off the accoutrements of command would make her less the captain. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she was very confused and just needed to articulate what she’d heard tonight. In essence, put all her cards on the table and see what it revealed. She needed B’Elanna to give her another perspective. To be the wall off which she could bounce her questions and ideas. She took a deep breath and pushed the chime on B’Elanna’s door.

It slid open. Kathryn had a momentary desire to run, but she gritted her teeth and stepped into the room. B’Elanna was sitting on her couch, but leapt to her feet when she saw who her visitor was.

“Captain!” B’Elanna tried to cover her surprise, but was entirely unsuccessful. “Umm, ah come in, please. I’m, um… sorry the place is a mess.”

“B’Elanna, I hope you don’t mind my dropping in unannounced, but I need to speak to you.”

“No. No problem, Captain. Anytime. Can I get you something? A coffee, glass of wine?”

“A glass of wine would be nice. Thank you.” She thought she might need it. Kathryn draped her jacket over the arm of the couch.

B’Elanna moved over to the replicator and ordered two red wines. She turned around and handed Kathryn hers. “Please sit down, Captain. Is there something wrong in engineering? I haven’t heard from Carey.”

Kathryn sat then shook her head in answer to B’Elanna’s question. “No. This has nothing to do with ship’s business. Well, perhaps a little, but its more of a personal …… problem, of sorts.”

B’Elanna looked surprised, but said nothing, and waited for her to elaborate.

Best to get it over with. “B’Elanna, I need your help and your opinion. I’ve just become aware of a problem. It affects the command structure of the ship and in that regard everything else. I spent the evening walking around the ship. Just dropping in here and there. On three separate occasions I overheard members of the crew talking about Chakotay and myself.”

B’Elanna opened her mouth to say something, but Kathryn held up her hand to stop her.

“I’m not reprimanding anyone. It’s nothing like that. It’s just that, from the conversations I overheard…” She took a breath. “It appears that the crew think that the commander and I are involved in a …… romantic relationship.”

B’Elanna was trying very hard to maintain a blank expression, but she wasn’t very successful. Kathryn quirked her eyebrow in question. She could see her Chief Engineer trying to decide what to say. She was relying on B’Elanna’s inherent forthrightness and hoped she would just give her a straight answer. She wasn’t disappointed.

“Well yes, Captain. They think you’re involved in a relationship. They believe that you’ve been together since you came back from that planet you were stranded on four years ago.”

Kathryn was appalled. “But _you_ know that isn’t true. Why didn’t you say something to me or the Commander? You could have told these people that it wasn’t true.”

B’Elanna looked a little bit sad. “I could have, but it would have undermined morale and the emotional security of the crew.” B’Elanna was looking at the shocked face of her captain, and decided she may as well tell her the rest. “We, the senior staff, realised what the crew were thinking not long after you returned from …… New Earth?”

Kathryn nodded. The name of the planet where they’d spent two glorious months together sent flutters through her chest. All those wonderful memories.

B’Elanna continued. “We had a meeting a few weeks after your return. Tuvok had got wind of what the crew was thinking and he wanted to call it to your attention and bring an end to it. We convinced him of the value of letting the crew think that you were a couple and happy.”

“You mean to tell me that the entire senior staff were in on this masquerade? I can’t believe this. And Tuvok?” She was shattered.

“We didn’t think there would be any harm done. We knew it wasn’t true. You certainly knew it wasn’t true. But it was something that made the crew as a whole feel secure and happy. They thought that you and the commander were in a loving and happy relationship and much like happily married parents, the crew gained a sense of security from that. Even when you and Chakotay disagreed, they knew that you loved one another and that everything would be alright in the end. That couldn’t be a bad thing.”

Kathryn was reeling. “Does the commander know about this?”

B’Elanna shook her head. “No. We assumed that much like you, if he knew about it, he would want it stopped. The crew were all told quietly that because it was against protocol that they were not to openly discuss your relationship and not mention it in their messages home.”

Kathryn blinked several times, unable to believe that this was happening. In essence, the entire crew had been involved in a conspiracy. A conspiracy to protect both her and Chakotay and an imaginary relationship. She could feel the anger starting to rise. B’Elanna was watching her carefully and saw what was happening. She plunged onward.

“Don’t you see, Captain. They love you. And Chakotay. They were happy for you and wanted you to be happy. They felt bad about taking you away from New Earth, but they would never put you or your reputation at risk. There was never any malice or disrespect behind any of this. To be honest, those of us who knew it wasn’t true, wished that it was. We all just want you to be happy.”

Kathryn could feel a flush starting to rise up her neck to her cheeks and her eyes hardened. “And you think that my happiness depends solely on the Commander being a part of my life.”

“No, not entirely. Just as my happiness isn’t completely dependant on Tom being a part of mine. It’s just that I know that I wouldn’t be as happy as I am if he wasn’t part of my life.”

Kathryn was still teetering on the edge of outrage, but B’Elanna’s earnestness and the good intentions of the crew made her keep it in check. She thought over what B’Elanna had just said. That was what she’d been contemplating, wasn’t it? She’d been thinking of cutting all ties with Chakotay. She tried to envisage her life without him. It looked dark and forbidding. She had so little that was hers out here and he was her one true friend and if she was honest with herself, her one true love.

B’Elanna could see the Captain analysing and evaluating all she’d been told. She watched the changing facial expressions as they flitted across her features. Anger, dismay and sadness slowly gave way to wonder and understanding, and finally acceptance and, dare she say it, joy. This just might be the turning point for the Captain and Chakotay. She dearly hoped so. The years had been hard on them both. They needed each other, but time was against them and as B’Elanna had realised since she and Tom had been together, that life was short and when happiness and fulfilment came within reach it was important to grab hold of it with both hands and hang on for dear life.

Kathryn turned to B’Elanna. There were still some questions that needed answering. Her crew were smart. “B’Elanna, I just don’t know how the lie has been perpetuated for all these years. How could the crew imagine that Chakotay and I were romantically involved when they never see us together in that way? We even have separate quarters.”

“They just assumed that the separate quarters was to maintain the façade if Starfleet ever questioned your relationship. Very early on a rumour started that there was a secret door between your quarters. It was generally accepted that this was how you managed to live together. And don’t forget there were many nights that the commander would enter your quarters and not come out until morning. The crew just extrapolated from that.” Kathryn thought of the many times that he’d fallen asleep on her couch after an evening of duty rosters and crew evaluations. She would tuck a blanket around him and take herself off to bed. She always slept soundly on those nights. His quiet breathing and his presence soothed her. B’Elanna continued. “You probably don’t realise how you are with each other. You touch Chakotay all the time and both of you light up when the other one is nearby. It’s obvious to everyone that you have a special bond, and it didn’t take the crew long to just accept it. There has never been any problem. They’ve believed this for years, Captain. It’s not an issue.”

“Not an issue! My crew, minus half a dozen senior staff, think I’ve been in long term relationship with my first officer and this is not an issue.”

“No, it’s not an issue, unless you make it one. The crew really don’t care. They’re just happy that you’re happy.”

“But I’m not happy……..” She clapped her hand over her mouth. She realised what she’d said the moment the words had left her mouth.

B’Elanna looked at her with a knowing smile. “But you could be. There’s nothing stopping you. You have the approval of all the people who really matter. What Starfleet thinks? Well, they’re 35,000 light years away and I can’t imagine even the most rigid hardarses there would expect you to sacrifice your personal life to get the ship home. It’s hardly healthy. And if this is to become a generational ship, then as I see it, it’s your duty to set an example.”

Kathryn just stared at her chief engineer and protagonist. B’Elanna’s sessions with Tuvok must be paying off. Her logic was flawless. She dropped her eyes to her hands as she picked at her fingernail, thinking.

Could she? Would he still be interested? It had been a long time.

“Go for it, Captain … Kathryn.”

She looked up again at B’Elanna. She was only the second person in years to say her name. It sounded good. She smiled.

B’Elanna placed her hand on Kathryn’s arm. “You deserve a life as well. Go. It will be fine.”

Kathryn took a deep breath and shrugged. “Well, I suppose I’ve got nothing to lose. I just hope he still feels the same.”

“He does.” There was no doubt in B’Elanna’s mind.

Kathryn stood up, and picked up her jacket. B’Elanna rose with her and escorted her to the door. “Goodnight, Captain.”

Kathryn turned back to B’Elanna and gave her a nervous smile. She was about to turn away but then pulled her into a quick embrace. “Thank you, B’Elanna.”

“Anytime, Captain. Be happy.”

Kathryn smiled and winked. “With any luck I’ll be contacting you later so we can do something about that secret door?”

B’Elanna laughed and watched as her Captain and friend walked up the corridor to her new life. She turned and walked back into her quarters with a huge grin on her face. Life was good.

Kathryn stood outside Chakotay’s quarters. Was she doing the right thing? She did a quick emotional diagnostic. Did she love him? Yes, there was no doubt about that. Did he love her? She was fairly certain that he did, although she knew that she drove him almost to drink with her stubborn ways. As she was standing there contemplating what this move would mean, Pablo Baytart and William McKenzie walked past. She smiled and nodded a greeting.

They smiled in return and Baytart spoke. “Home time huh, Captain? Have a good night.”

She blinked. There was no malice or facetiousness in the comment. It was what it was. This was home.

Emboldened, she hit the chime. The door slid open. She squinted into the darkened quarters. There he was over by the viewport. He turned to her. “Captain?”

She stood for a minute. She hadn’t really thought about what she was going to say. Now that she was here and faced with the man she loved and who, according to the crew, had been her lover for over four years, she was at a loss. The trouble was, she couldn’t see him in the dim light and she needed to see his face.

“Can we have a little more light please, Chakotay?”

He frowned. “Lights forty percent.”

It room was still filled with shadows, but at least she could make out his features. He looked none too pleased. Maybe this was a bad idea. She was starting to have second thoughts. Then the reality of her empty quarters and the lonely years ahead flashed before her. Oh well. Here goes.

She marched over to him and stood right in front of him. He pulled back a little. She realised he most likely thought that she was here to give him a dressing down after this morning’s outburst. She shook her head to try and get her thoughts in order. It wasn’t working very well and his proximity wasn’t helping. She turned and took a few steps away from him.

She chuckled quietly to herself and then turned back to him slowly and threw her arms up in resignation. “I give up.”

He looked at her in total confusion. “Give up what?”

“I give up. I can’t fight it anymore. I don’t want to.” He was looking worried _and_ confused now. “Chakotay, did you know that the entire crew, except for some conniving senior staff, think that we’ve been together since New Earth?”

His eyes widened in surprise. “Really? And here I was thinking that I’d lost my sex appeal.”

She looked at him askance. “What?”

He looked embarrassed. “Well, in the first couple of years on the ship, I was propositioned many times and then … nothing. I thought I’d lost it.”

She was still looking at him as if he was insane. “That’s all you’ve got to say about the fact that for over four years our crew have thought we were tantamount to married? You’re worried about your lack of bed partners?” She shook her head. “This was a mistake. I’ll see you in the morning, Commander.”

“No. Kathryn, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. It was stupid, but you took me completely by surprise. Which really shouldn’t be a surprise, but…”

She was frowning at him, with a look that questioned his sanity. He was babbling. She watched him take a breath. “Sorry, sorry. Please … stay, and tell me what’s happened. How did you find this out?” He moved towards her and held out his hand.

She looked at his outstretched hand and then up into his eyes. They held her gaze and were so dark in the dim lighting that they looked almost black. She fell into their depths, and tucking her hand into his, she let him lead her to the couch. She sat at one end and tucked her feet up under her. He sat at the other end and looked at her, waiting.

She started, haltingly at first, but gathered momentum as her night’s revelations unfolded. By the time she began telling him of her conversation with B’Elanna, she slid her eyes away from his, and once finished, she got up abruptly. “I need something to drink. Do you want something?”

She was suddenly fearful of what she might see in his eyes. She was standing at the replicator with her back to him when two arms slid around her waist and she was pulled back against a solid warm body. She closed her eyes in relief and the tension drained away in an instant. She made a sound somewhere between a sigh and a sob. He held her tighter. Sweet relief. It would all be alright. She wrapped her arms around his arms and her body melted back into his chest. She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck and his tongue teased under the collar of her tee. She moaned quietly as he growled into her ear. “I love you.” Her legs went to jelly. She just knew he’d be a growler.

She swung around in his arms, and holding his head between her hands, she dragged his lips towards hers. Just before they touched and as their breath mingled, she whispered against him. “I love you, my angry warrior.”

A rumbling growl came from deep in his chest as his mouth claimed hers in a shattering kiss. He held her close, running his hands over her back and bottom, as she ran her fingers through his hair and over his shoulders. Mouths opened and tongues explored. Breathless, Kathryn pulled back and grinned at him.

“Wow! We’re very good at this.” Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of lust and laughter. “Especially considering you’re so out of practice.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re not going to let me forget that, are you?”

She shook her head, chuckling. “Nope. It’s going to take a lot of _hard_ work to live that one down.”

“ _Hard_ work has never been a problem for me, especially where you’re concerned.” He pulled her tight against him. He throbbed, hot and heavy against her belly. She grinned and squirmed against him.

“Off to the mines then.” She nodded her head towards the bedroom. “Shall we?”

He bent to pick her up and carry her into the bedroom, but she put her hand on his chest to stop him. “Just a moment. One last thing.”

She swung his computer terminal around and began to type something.

“What are you doing, Kathryn?” He frowned, and peered over her shoulder.

“Just sending an engineering requisition. A Captain’s work is never done.” She hit the send button. “There. All done.” She turned and draped her arms around his neck. “Ready?” She then leapt up and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Hi-ho, hi-ho, Commander.”

He laughed loudly and kissed her soundly as he carried her into the bedroom. They collapsed on to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Laughter and moaning, squeals and growling, sighs and cries of ecstasy tumbled at random from the room as they made love to one another with joyous abandon.

Peace and contentment reigned on the good ship Voyager.

* * *

B’Elanna was snuggled up with Tom on their couch quietly reading when her computer chimed an incoming message. She got up and hit the receive button. She laughed out loud when she read the message and pumped the air with her fist. “Yes!”

Tom came over to see what she was looking at. It was an engineering requisition. It read.

_To: Lt. B’Elanna Torres  
_ _Chief Engineer  
_ _Starship Voyager.  
_ _Requisition Application for one door to be constructed in bulkhead 21Alpha, Deck 3, Section 7. ASAP._

_K._

Tom looked at B’Elanna questioningly. She hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Come on, let’s go to bed and I’ll tell you all about it. Computer lights out.”


	2. Chakotay's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kathryn learns that most of the crew believe that the command team have been together since their time on New Earth. Chakotay’s version of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for Cath because she asked (*beg, grovel, pretty please*) so nicely. Happy belated birthday 2008.

Chakotay leaned against the bulkhead by his viewport and stared unseeing at the passing stars. His fists clenched and unclenched as he tried to quell the uncomfortable churn of discontent in his gut. With an effort he relaxed his shoulders, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes, looking for that tranquil place within. When he’d found some sense of calm, he opened his eyes. His focus shifted, and he studied his reflection in the darkened window. Black, brooding eyes stared back at him from under a brow creased with disquiet.

As he stood and stared he wondered if this was what she did for all those hours in front of her viewport. Did she just watch the heavens slide past in their inexorable push for home, or was she trying to find herself in the window’s dark reflection?

How many times had he watched her in almost the exact same position as he was now? They were such a pair. They’d been around each other for so long now they’d even picked up each others habits. Just like an old married couple. He grunted out a laugh. Only this morning, he’d noticed her tugging on her ear as she avoided his eyes and informed the senior staff of her intention to go on the next away mission. He looked up at his ceiling and imagined that he could see through the bulkheads and gravity plating. Was she standing two decks above him at this very moment, staring at the passing stars? He wouldn’t be surprised. And was she as worried and troubled as he was, or was she just plain angry?

They’d fought again. That’s all they seemed to do these days. The knot of anger returned. She was so damned obstinate and stubborn, it drove him almost insane. He’d been expecting a visit from her all day today, or at the very least, a curt call to her ready room to be reprimanded for his abrupt departure from there this morning. He’d been steeling himself for a thorough dressing down, but there had been nothing. Not a word. It appeared that now she wasn’t even speaking to him. He sighed.

There was no doubt his behaviour this morning had been out of line, but he’d been so frustrated and exasperated. She’d insisted on going on this away mission, and he’d tried to reason with her, but to no avail. It was risky, but do you think he could get her to see reason? Spirits, she could drive a man to drink. She didn’t seem to understand it was for her own good If her safety wasn’t at issue, he’d happily let her go gallivanting off all over the damn quadrant if she wanted to, but they had their crew and the ship to consider, and it was his job to keep her out of harms way. Deep down there was also this gnawing fear that one day her luck would run out and something would happen to her. His heart missed a beat at the very thought. If her life ended, so would his. It was as simple as that. He loved her, and as ridiculous as it seemed, her life was his life and there was nothing he could do about it.

It had all started at the morning briefing. There was a planet about two days away at warp six. Sensors had met with some unknown obstruction and they were having trouble getting clear readings, but there appeared to be significant deposits of Dilithium and Pergium. She’d announced to the senior staff that she would head the mission and then had turned to him. “Commander, please organise the rest of the away team. We’ll need geologists and engineers, oh, and since we can’t confirm readings on long range scans, we’d best have a couple of security guards as well. Dismissed.” She’d marched herself out of the briefing room and into her ready room before anyone had a chance to say anything.

Tom had smirked, B’Elanna had shaken her head and Harry had just looked resigned. Chakotay had heaved a sigh knowing that he would have to confront her about this blatant sidestepping of Starfleet regulations. The rest of the staff had moved back to the bridge and taken their posts. He’d stayed in the briefing room for a moment to try and organise his thoughts. The concept of ‘girding one’s loins’ flitted through his mind. A couple of deep breaths later and he was walking across the bridge to her ready room. He’d heard Tom mutter “good luck” as he passed, and with some trepidation he rang the door chime.

“Come.” Sitting behind her desk with a coffee in one hand and a padd in the other, she ignored him for a few seconds and then looked up with her eyebrows raised in question. That familiar determined look was in her eyes and he knew he was in for a fight.

“Kathryn, I think it would be wise to place someone else in charge of the away mission. There is an element of danger here that precludes your involvement. As your First Officer it’s my ……”

She rolled her eyes. “Yes, yes, I know. ‘It’s your duty to keep me safe.’” She was clearly irritated with his interference, and getting up from her desk, she brushed past him to the upper level of the room. Turning back towards him she gave a half hearted smile. “I’m sorry, Chakotay. I’m just sick of myself. I haven’t been off the ship in months and for goodness sake, how dangerous can it be? I tell you what; I’ll take a full security detail with me. I’ll be fine.”

He’d been irked by her cavalier attitude towards her own safety and the offhand manner in which she was disregarding his concerns. He responded brusquely. “The reason you haven’t been off the ship in months is because you refused to take time away at our last planet fall. I’m sorry you’re feeling ‘cabin feverish’ but it was your choice, if you remember.” She pursed her lips, but he continued undaunted. “Captain, it’s not your place to go on away missions such as this. Protocol dictates that in situations where the safety of the mission cannot be established, then the Captain is to remain on board and out of harms way. I’m sorry but those are the rules.”

Her brow creased and she stood with her hands on her hips. “I’m quite capable of looking after myself, you know. And by the way, when did you become such a stickler for the rules?”

His flicker of irritation was fast becoming a throb of anger. “Since I’ve had to curtail your headlong dash to self destruction.”

She reeled around at that. “Commander, I resent your implication. I am going on this away mission and I don’t want to hear anymore about it.”

He could be equally bull-headed. “Captain, this is foolish. You’re putting yourself in danger unnecessarily and I will be forced to make a formal complaint if you persist with this.” He took a deep breath. Her eyes were glinting with anger. He tried to keep the lid on his, but it was difficult. Calm, calm, be calm, he started his inner chant. “Kathryn, I know you’re bored, but that’s not a good enough reason to risk your life on a dangerous away mission. Please, I only have your best interests at heart.”

Her eyes were like steel and he knew he’d lost the battle. There was no way she was going to back down. Damn!

“Thank you for your concern, Commander, but I’m going and that’s final.”

That was the last straw. He’d had it with her stubborn, wilful ways and he’d lost his temper. Something that he rarely did. Throwing his arms up he swore under his breath. “Fff…… Do whatever you like. I don’t know why you bother having any of us around. You don’t listen, and just do what the hell you want anyway, and then we’re left to pick up the pieces.” He turned, and not waiting to be dismissed, marched out the doors.

He’d felt the stares of the entire bridge crew as he strode to the turbo lift. Muttering to himself he almost bowled Susan Nicoletti over as she emerged from the turbo lift. “Damn, woman. Can’t see sense. She’ll get herself killed and then she’ll be sorry. Why the hell can’t she see reason? Damn obstinate, damn. Grrrrrrrr.” He gave Susan a grudging apology and still growling and muttering he got in the lift and dropped down to deck six. He had to move and try and rid himself of some of this pent up anger, otherwise it was going to be impossible to sit next to her on the bridge without wanting to throttle her. Damn, damn, damn.

His head had been down and he’d been striding along at a brisk pace when he heard a voice. “Hello, Commander.”

He looked around and then down. It was Naomi Wildman. Taking a deep breath he nodded. “Hello Naomi.” And then kept walking; but he could feel her watching him as he marched up the corridor.

Goddamn it. Couldn’t the woman see that he was worried about her? He only argued with her because he cared. They were a team and there wasn’t much use for a team with one member missing.

The mission would no doubt go ahead without a hitch and she would return to the ship in one piece with the Dilithium and Pergium in hand. Not a word would be said. There would be no ‘I told you so’s’, but she would give him that look and then it would be up to him to try and mend the rift. They’d been down this road so many times. Their relationship, over the years, had been a roller coaster ride. They’d gone from enemies to grudging allies to almost lovers and then to friends. Unfortunately their fighting and arguments were constantly putting a strain on that friendship and although he knew they would find their way back to one another, each time it happened the discord chipped away at the foundation of that friendship. It would break his heart if it was to topple and fall in a heap. They needed each other. He certainly needed her and he was fairly sure that she needed him … as much as she seemed to think that she didn’t. He would mend this. For both their sakes. He would take his punishment, and then find his way back to her.

To avoid the bridge he’d filled his day with visits to various departments. He was aware that most of the crew had heard of the latest Command team fracas, and would catch them smiling knowingly at him. He would smile grimly back. It never ceased to amaze him how accepting the crew were of their command team’s constant bickering. He’d always assumed that it would undermine morale but they all seemed to take it in their stride. He just wished he could be so calm and accepting. At end of shift he’d made his way back here to his quarters to stand and stare out the viewport. The anger had now dissipated, but he still needed to speak to her. He hated going to bed with matters unresolved and was busy tossing up whether or not he should go and see her now, or wait until he’d had some dinner, when his musings were interrupted by the door chime.

He knew it would be her. She, not surprisingly like him, didn’t like to leave matters unresolved either. There was that ‘girding loins’ thought again.

“Come.” He turned towards the door but didn’t move to greet her. She stepped into the room, looking calm but….. uncertain? It was very dark in his quarters. Maybe it was just the lack of light that gave him the impression of her disquiet but she just stood there looking at him without saying a word.

“Captain?”

She continued to stare and then blinked and looked around. “Can we have a little more light, Chakotay?” Her voice was soft and husky.

He frowned, trying to get a handle on her mood and motives. He didn’t want to be lulled into a false sense of security and then have her turn on him when he least expected it. “Computer, lights forty percent.”

She was still just standing there staring at him. This didn’t bode well. The hairs on the back of his neck started to rise, then all of a sudden she jolted into action and strode over and stood right in front on him. He couldn’t help himself and pulled back with a start. She seemed so intense, and he wasn’t sure what to expect. Frowning at him she shook her head. It looked like she was about to say something and then she turned and took a few steps away from him. Now he was really starting to worry. Was she about to demote him? Was he going to spend the rest of the journey confined to quarters? His head snapped up when he heard her chuckle.

_[That_ , he didn’t expect.

She turned back towards him and threw her arms out to the side. “I give up.”

What? What in God’s name was she talking about? He looked at her in total confusion. “Give up what?”

She was remarkably calm for someone who was about to toss him out an airlock. He was horribly confused.

She huffed out a breath. “I give up. I can’t fight it anymore. I don’t want to.” She took a step towards him again. Her eyes were clear and a faint smile played around her lips. “Chakotay, did you know that the entire crew, except for some conniving senior staff, think that we’ve been together since New Earth?”

Huh? New Earth? That was four years ago. Together? All this time? His mind reeled and he said the first thing that came into his head. “Really? And here I was thinking that I’d lost my sex appeal.” He could have kicked himself. What in the hell had possessed him to say that. She was looking at him as if he was insane. Maybe he was.

“What?” She blinked a few times.

He could feel the flush of embarrassment rising up his neck. Fool. How to explain? “Well, in the first couple of years on the ship, I was propositioned many times and then… nothing. I thought I’d lost it.” Who was in control of his brain? It certainly wasn’t him. He could tell she really was concerned for his mental health at this point. The significance of what she had told him was just starting to penetrate his addled brain. The crew thought they were together. Together for four years. This strange jolt went through him and he saw bright lights in front of his eyes. She was still frowning. What had he said? What was she saying? He was in such a muddle.

She frowned. “That’s all you’ve got to say about the fact that for over four years our crew have thought we were tantamount to married? You’re worried about your lack of bed partners?” Shaking her head she turned around. “This was a mistake. I’ll see you in the morning, Commander.”

He was still floundering and now she was leaving. Married?

God, no, don’t go.

“No. Kathryn, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I said that. It was stupid, but you took me completely by surprise. Which really shouldn’t be a surprise but…” He was babbling again and she was still frowning. Taking a deep calming breath, he moved towards her and held out his hand. “Sorry, sorry. Please…. Stay, and tell me what’s happened. How did you find this out?”

She hesitated for a moment then looked up into his eyes. He so desperately wanted her to stay and tell him what had happened. It must have been something significant. He tried to impart all his support and devotion in his look. Finally he saw her relax and she slipped her hand into his and let him lead to the couch. She sat at one end with her feet tucked up under her, making herself comfortable. He let go of her hand and sat at the other end and waited.

Hesitantly she began her tale. She told him how she’d had every intention of hauling him over the coals for his insubordinate behaviour, but as the day had worn on, her anger had left her and she’d realised she was just as much to blame for the disagreement as he was. More so in fact. When her shift had ended she’d walked into her cold and empty rooms and couldn’t face another lonely evening in her quarters so she’d decided to go for a walk. Just a quiet wander from deck to deck, to try and sort out her thoughts. It was during these wanderings that she’d overheard several conversations between different crewmembers that led her to believe that most of them thought that she and Chakotay were in a relationship. At first she’d been horrified, but with each overheard conversation she began to realise that their supposed ‘relationship’ was accepted as a matter of course. No one judged or condemned, Naomi had even referred to them as a sort of mother and father to the crew. It had left her reeling and she hadn’t really known what to do. In the end she’d found herself at B’Elanna’s door.

Chakotay was very aware of her discomfort as she recounted her conversation with B’Elanna. His concern soon gave way to astonishment. The senior staff, including Tuvok, had perpetuated the rumour that he and Kathryn had become lovers on New Earth and their relationship had continued once they were back on board. For all intents and purposes, they had been a couple for the last four years. He was having great difficulty comprehending what she was saying, and when she shared with him B’Elanna’s insights as to why it was important for the crew to believe that they were couple, he was completely flabbergasted. He barely heard her when she spoke of her final acceptance that a relationship was indeed possible.

His heart was racing and his heartbeat was thundering in his ears. Was she saying what he thought she was saying? That they could be a couple? That they could be together, as in, not apart anymore? Did this mean that all his dreams were coming true? He was stunned.

All of a sudden she stood up and asked if he wanted something to drink. He could barely think, but then realised she was nervous and unsure of his reaction. Didn’t she know how he felt? Maybe she didn’t. This was his dearest wish come true and it appeared that she wanted a ‘them’ as well. Wanted him, and to be that couple that the crew assumed they were. His heart sang as the realisation settled over him.

He stood up and moved behind her, hesitating for just a moment before he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him. Her body stiffened for a second and then melted back into his. He kissed her neck and licked just under the collar of her tee. A throaty moan escaped her and he hardened instantly. He answered her with a growling “I love you”.

He felt her tremble and then she swung around and grabbed his head pulling his mouth towards hers, and just as they were about to touch, she whispered against his lips, “I love you, my angry warrior.”

His heart wanted to burst and a bolt of arousal shot through him as he growled again and took her mouth in a hungry kiss. He held her close, caressing her back and running his hands over her bottom. She was stroking his head and shoulders. Kathryn’s mouth opened under his and their tongues met in a frantic tangle. They kissed one another hard and long. He couldn’t get enough of her.

The need to breathe took over and Kathryn pulled back and grinned at him. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and an exciting undercurrent of want. “Wow! We’re very good at this.” She cocked her head to the side. “Especially considering you’re so out of practice.”

He knew it had been too good to be true. She would never let something like his initial response pass without comment. “You’re not going to let me forget that, are you?”

Laughing she shook her head. “Nope. It’s going to take a lot of _[hard_ work to live that one down.”

Two could play this game. He pulled her tight against him and ground into her. “ _[Hard_ work has never been a problem for me, especially where you’re concerned.”

Her eyes twinkled up at him and she pushed back against him. “Off to the mines then.” She looked towards the bedroom. “Shall we?”

He bent to scoop her up and carry her off to bed, but she stopped him and swung his computer terminal around. “Just a moment. One last thing.” She typed something that, from what he could see, looked like some sort of requisition.

“What are you doing, Kathryn?” He was too distracted to pay much attention. His face was buried in her neck and he was taking deep breaths of her.

“Just sending an engineering request. A captain’s work is never done.” She hit the send button with a flourish and turned back to him. “Ready?” Spirits, was he ever ready. She draped her arms around his neck and leapt up wrapping her legs around his waist. “Hi-ho, hi-ho, Commander.”

He had never been more pleased to follow an order in his life. Laughing, he carried her into the bedroom and they collapsed on to the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. He lay over her and looked down into her smiling face, still not quite believing that after all these years they were finally here. This was a moment he had dreamt about for so long.   
Lifting her hand she stroked his brow and brought her fingers down and traced his lips. He closed his eyes, completely overcome. He wanted to touch her, he wanted to take her, he wanted to make this moment last forever. He wanted Kathryn.

She traced the outline of his face with gentle fingers, softly stroking across his forehead, down the bridge of his nose, around his chin and back up to his brow again. Her other hand moved up and began to pull the zipper down on his jacket. He opened his eyes and looked down into hers. They were dark with desire and her pale skin was flushed with want. He groaned and pulled his jacket and tee off in one swift motion, and as Kathryn stroked her hands up his abdomen and chest he dragged the zipper of her jacket down slowly. Her erect nipples were straining through her tee. Circling them lightly with his finger, she moaned and thrust her chest towards him. He leant forward and bit each nipple gently through her clothes, and pulling back he could see them pucker even more through the fabric of her shirt. Kathryn pushed him away from her for a moment as she pulled her tee over her head and then standing up, she toed off her boots and began wrestling with the clasp on her pants.

Chakotay sat up and gently moved her hands aside. Undoing her pants slowly, he pulled the zipper down millimetre by millimetre, his fingers dragging behind over the soft skin of her belly. Goosebumps erupted on her skin, and the way her body trembled and shuddered at his touch, sent jolts of arousal right through him. He slid her pants over her hips and let them drop to the floor. She stood before him in her bra and panties, and he leant forward and kissed the soft roundness of her belly, running his tongue just under the elastic of her panties. He could smell her arousal and it made him throb with want. Reaching behind she undid her bra and Chakotay dragged the straps slowly down her arms. Her breasts fell free and he leant forward and dropped a wet kiss on each nipple and watched in wonder as they each crinkled and puckered into hard knots. Kathryn moaned again and grabbed his head, pulling it to her chest. He ran his hands over her buttocks again and then slid them beneath her panties, kneading the soft flesh as he made love to her breasts.

Slowly she slid down between his open legs and began to pull at the fastener on his pants. The outline of his erection was clearly visible and Kathryn sighed as she palmed his rigid length. He throbbed hot and hard under her hand, and unconsciously thrust towards her. She pushed him backwards and hauled his pants and boxers down as he kicked off his shoes. Hoisting himself up on to his elbows he watched as Kathryn slipped off her underwear and then knelt between his legs again and stroked up and down his thighs, her eyes feasting on his erection. He brought his hand down to stroke himself, but she moved his hand away and frowned at him. Licking her lips she looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Allow me.”

She leant forward and engulfed his length in her velvety mouth. The sensation was beyond words. His head thudded back on to the bed and his mind reeled. He was lost in the pulsing throb of desire as she laved and sucked, her teeth nipping and scraping around the sensitive head. He growled out her name and she lifted her mouth away from him and smiled at some unspoken joke. His fingers wove themselves through her hair as she planted one last kiss to the tip of his engorged penis and began to kiss her way up his body. He was in heaven. She seemed to know instinctively where to kiss and nip at him and his hips rocked urgently against her. Hands stroked over the path her lips had taken and fingers trailed down his sides leaving his skin quivering in their wake. Opening his eyes he found her hovering above him. She began sliding her wet folds over his rigid length, but stilled for a moment and cupped the side of his face. She whispered breathlessly. “I love you. I’ve always loved you and I’ve wanted you for so long.”

He was moved almost to tears and was incoherent with want as she lifted herself and sank down on to him. Their moans echoed off the walls of his quarters. His deep and rumbling, hers short and sharp. He held her hips, and she groaned with each thrust as he felt himself being carried on a wave of overwhelming desire.

Their joining was more than he could have ever imagined. Their bodies moulded together, thrusting and moving against one another in a roiling blaze of need. His body was on fire, his skin aflame. Her touch sent shards of delight to every part of him and when he closed his eyes, flashes and sparks danced behind his eyelids. He was thrusting up against her, as she ground down on to him, and he felt almost disembodied as he heard her intense groans and whimpers build to a pleading crescendo. And then as an almost pained cry came unbidden from her lips, her body seized and her orgasm began in shuddering jolts and thrusts. Watching through half closed eyes as her face contorted and she threw her head back, crying out as she climaxed, it was a moment that he would never forget. As her inner muscles clamped down on him, he let out an almost anguished groan and thrust deeply again and again as his orgasm overtook him. Kathryn’s heaving body slumped down on to his chest and she lay there taking deep gasping breaths. He wrapped his arms around her and reached for the blankets, pulling the covers over them. Kathryn pushed herself up a little and still straddling him, kissed him and stroked his face.

He opened his mouth to say something, but she placed her fingers over his lips and shook her head slightly. Burying her head into his shoulder, she whispered quietly, “Not yet.” He understood. This was a moment of profound significance for both of them. Almost reverent in its import, and one that words could not define. How does one articulate the momentousness of such an experience?

They lay in each another’s arms for countless minutes, touching gently, breathing each other in and learning the feel of one another in their new found intimacy. These moments of quiet were almost, if not more moving than their earlier joining. A wonderful sense of belonging and peace shrouded them in their cocoon of blankets. Chakotay took several deep cleansing breaths as his world settled into a blissful new realm of contentment.

Kathryn was stroking his chest, tugging at the few sparse hairs and running her fingers over his nipples. Eventually she pulled back and looked into his eyes. “That was wonderful.” She snuggled closer into his side, and muttering into his shoulder, continued with a chuckle, “Not bad for two people who haven’t had any practice for years.”

He growled and rolled on top of her, pinning her to the bed. “I’ll give you practice.” Laughing, he roughly kissed her neck and she let out a loud squeal as he tickled his way down her body, laving and nipping as he went. Within moments they were writhing and undulating against one another, lost again in the upward spiral of long repressed desire.

William McKenzie and Megan Delaney were on deck three on their way to the turbo lifts, when a loud squeal came from behind the closed doors of the First Officer’s quarters. They both looked at one another and smiled. Thank heavens. Things would be back to normal tomorrow.

She would have to tell Jenny that not only was the commander a growler, it sounded like the captain was a squealer. Who’d have known?

fin


End file.
